


Something Special

by Jade4813



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade4813/pseuds/Jade4813
Summary: A very short piece, exploring how Lois views herself.Originally posted on ff.net.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane





	Something Special

There was just nothing special about Lois Lane. At least, that's what she'd tell you if you asked her – after looking at you like you were crazy for even asking. She wasn't driven like her cousin Chloe, selfless like Mrs. Kent, or naturally talented like her sister, Lucy. She'd never enthralled people the way Lana seemed to be able to do without effort, and she certainly wasn't under the impression that she could save the world, like Clark seemed to think he could do.

She was just Lois – no more, no less. Some people called her brave, but she knew they were wrong. She wasn't brave; she was just too stubborn to back down and too proud to admit to the weakness of fear. When she died one day, she doubted the world would mark her passing or notice her loss. She accepted herself for what she was (and what she wasn't). Hell, she even embraced it. When you were something remarkable, people expected things of you. It was far too easy to let others down.

No, she knew there was nothing amazing about her. But still, though she'd never admit it to anybody, she wanted one day to find someone someday who'd see her as something more. She hoped to find someone who'd look at her and see something special.


End file.
